


Anger

by LarryHemlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, One-Shot, Poor Louis, a fight starts it, louis is raped, raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHemlinson/pseuds/LarryHemlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is out late one night, completely hammered. Whenever he gets home with swollen lips, the boys assume he has cheated on them. Without letting him explain, they jump to conclusions. </p><p>The four kick Louis out, leaving him a crying, drunk mess on their doorstep with only the clothes on his back.  </p><p>Louis, and the boys inside, do not realize that the same man who kissed Louis,  is currently watching his every move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

Louis stumbles down the sidewalk, and up to his house. He's grumbling, how could he have let that man kiss him? It was disgusting! He enters the house, blinded momentarily by the lights. "Louis, where the hell have you been?" Liam questions. He had stayed up for him, being the 'daddy' and main worrier of the group, 

Liam could smell the alcohol on him, five feet away. His usually pink, thin lips were suspiciously swollen and red. 

Liam notices this, which makes him narrow his eyes at his fiancé. Should he comment on this, or disregard it? 

Harry barges into the living room, where he sees Louis and his swollen lips. He pauses for a moment, him too wondering if he should call him out. "Did you cheat on us, Louis?" He heard him say it so softly, so innocently. But Louis knew he was in for a world of crap, since he used his full name and not "boo bear" or "Lou". 

Niall then enters, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I was so worried about you, Lou," Niall glances at Harry and Liam, "What's wrong?" 

Zayn pops up from upstairs, "Louis? You alright there, babe?" 

"We're asking Louis here if he cheated on us. Look at his clothes and his lips." Liam says calmly, 

"Well did you?" Zayn asks. He's tired, just wanting sleep.

Louis shrugs, and nods. Not even hearing what they had said, his heart beat was too loud in his ears. 

He could hear a collective amount of gasps. 

"What?" Louis asks sluggishly. 

"Louis, we can't deal with this! Our wedding is in a month. Really?" Harry almost shouts, rubbing his forehead. 

"Get out." Niall says simply. "I will not allow a cheater in this house." 

"What?" Louis repeats again. What is his mouth even saying? 

"He said get out! We can't have a whore living here." Harry responds for him. 

"Guys, let's just talk this out," Zayn tries to interfere. 

"No. Louis, get out. Come back when you want to be loyal." Liam adds. 

"What are you guys saying?" Louis tries to ask, but it comes out muffled. 

"Just get out!" Niall yells this, causing all the boys to flinch in surprise.

"What- why are you yelling at me?" Louis slurred, tears coming to his eyes. He didn't understand. The guy kissed him, not the other way around! 

"Leave. I can't even look at your face. Go kill your self on your way out!" Niall screams, making the others eyes go wide. 

"Niall- what the hell?" Zayn asks, about to defend Louis. "We should listen to what he has to say." 

Niall realized what he said "oh, my gosh Louis-" 

But they were too late. Louis was out the door, the door wide open. The pouring rain made them feel even worse. 

 

"What have I done?" Niall asks, feeling awful. 

"I don't know, but you were a right douche right there." Zayn replies. 

"No, Niall right. He still cheated on us." Harry responds. 

"We need to find him! Do you not see the rain? Or the wind, for crying out loud? 

As the argue, Louis crying as he walks towards the park. It's dark, no one to be seen. Well, besides the man coming up behind him.

Hands grab onto Louis' hips, slamming against the nearest tree. 

Louis tries to scream, but the man quickly covers his mouth. 

"You're so hot." The man says, his breath smells like booze and sex. "Ever since I kissed you I knew I had to get my dick in your ass." 

Louis sobers up quickly. He pushes the man, trying to get away, but to no use. 

The man grabs Louis jeans, and drags them down. With no prep, and no lube besides the down pour of rain, he lines himself up with Louis' hole, and pushes into him.

Louis shouts painfully into his hand, feeling like his ass is being ripped apart as the man rapes him. 

The man moans and thrusters into him harder. It felt like eternity before the man finally comes inside of him. 

"You were a nice fuck," he says, before dropping Louis beside the base of the trunk and quickly walking away, zipping up his pants. 

Louis shivers in the cold rain, and blacks out. 

\---- 

In the morning, the four boys feel guilty. With Zayns constant saying of "we have to find him, Maybe he had an explanation," running through their minds. 

They decide to go and search for their fellow lover, not being able to stand being away, even if he did cheat. 

They search everywhere, not being able to find him. They didn't know he was practically right under their noses. 

Finally, Niall finds Louis. 

Niall thought that Louis had killed himself. He thought that Louis had listened to him whenever he said for him to kill himself, even though he didn't mean it. 

He didn't see his bloody ass, or his ripped jeans.

He calls the boys over, horrified. Besides the hidden tree, is Louis. He's stiff, cold, and wet. 

He's too shocked and ashamed to check for a pulse. Did Louis die? 

All the boys run- literally run- to where Niall had found Louis. They're just as shocked as Niall. 

Suddenly, Louis opens his eyes, blinking slowly. 

The four go to hug him, happy he's okay, but he whimpers, and tries to shield himself. 

The boys finally notice that his pants are halfway pulled down, and how there is blood everywhere. 

It dawns on them what may have happened, and suddenly they aren't happy to see him anymore. They're terrified about what he went through. 

Louis, knowing these four men as his lovers, slowly but surely tells them what happened. And on their way to the hospital, the boys take a vow.

"We'll never leave you again." Liam says as he slowly wraps his arms around Louis. 

Louis leans into his touch, crying and feeling loved. 

The other boys hug him and cry with him, Zayn and Harry threatening to kill the man. 

They all apologize, Niall especially, telling him everything he sad was a lie., 

They are going to need a lot of loved and support to repair this broken boy.


End file.
